The Fulcrum Region
The Fulcrum Region is a sector of Space notable mainly for Fulcrum Station, and an alliance of people who gathered for mutual negotiations and trade. 2407 Update: A disturbing trend, incrasing in recent years, has been an explosion of Kaa Pirates . Although Orion, Ferengi and Humans have been spotted among Kaa pirate crews, they are mainly Kaa, usually by 80% or more. Kaa individuals have been turning up all over known space working for other pirate bands. The Kaa have acquired good cloaking devices, capable of masking them at long range from even Federation sensors. Kaa Pirate ships are an odd mix of Kaa, Orion, Ferengi and Romulan technologies, along with a grab bag of Klingon and Cardassian technologies available on the black market. Their new cloaking devices are a fork of a known Klingon military design. Sketchy and incomplete reports reveal that the Kaa are welcoming any pirates who make it to their space, in exchange for technology, expertise or other assistance. Kaa Core worlds are making a hurried transition to Energy economy plainly borrowed from the Federation, and filtered through Kaa sensibilities. The Kaa Pirate ships are of a unique design, not seen elsewhere else in known space. They are good designs and capable ships. Kaa pirates have been seen all over the Fulcrum, they have made raids into the Federation, Bendarri, Acceptian and As'taan Space. There are rumors of Kaa Pirates raiding Thasite worlds. Most people in the Fulcrum region assume the Kaa Pirates are, in fact sponsore by the Kaa Government, but the Kaa Government denies this and has, upon occasion, been seen fighting Kaa Pirates themselves. Tensions are running high and Anti-Pirate sweeps are becoming more well aggressive by just about everyone. Over View 2406 The Acceptian Empire along the Northern edge of the map has changed just about everything for the Fulcrum Region. The Human Empires fell into the Federation's orbit as soon as the scope of the Acceptian Empire became clear. They were led by the Fasanni, the An Phar, the Gerodans and MMM. MMM has become fast friends with the Ane. The Federation has let some technology flow to the Fulcrum region. Modern Orion and Ferengi technology have become commonly available. Federation diplomats are quietly putting pressure on the UP, the Shin and the Corporate sector to reform themselves along Federation lines. The Corporate sector has led the way there. The Kronin and the Kaa became more closely tied with the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulans gave the Kaa and the Kronin a serious technology boost in order to try and give the Federation and the Acceptian Empire trouble in the area. The Kronin are also Allies of the Federation and the rest of the Fulcrum against the Acceptians. The Kaa won't willingly antagonize the Federation in order to prevent a blockade that would end contact with the Romulans. The Romulans have twinked the Kaa and the Kronin but make it clear that if trouble starts, they're on their own. Overview 2371 The whole area is not much more than 100 light year across. The ships are slow by Federation standards TOS Warp 6 for crusing (2 ly per 3 days) and maybe up to TOS warp 8 but not much more. By and large the technology would resembee the early Federation (No transporters, yet.) but with odd differences. Phasers have just been introduced as common ship-to-ship weapons. The Federation is to the right of the page (east) on this map. I see this area as being some 200 - 250 light years away from the Fed border as of 2371 All of the aliens depected here are described in better detail in GURPS Aliens. I recommend it. A The Fulcrum and the neutral zone. The Fulcrum is a way point and public access space station designed for diplomatic purposes. Most races in this area keep ambassadors there. The Fulcrum was built by the Fasani and is based on their technology. It is defended by a fleet unique to the Fulcrum. This fleet was designed off a clean slate incorporating technology from most of the participant races. The Fulcrum fleet is supported by cointributions from the participant worlds and to a smaller degree by it's own industry. The Fulcrum fleet is manned by volunteers and mercanries from the surrounding Empires. The Fulcrum can expect to recieve reinforcement from most of the races in the area in case of hostile attack. B The An Phar A race of humanoids who are reminiscent of Terran pigs. Except that tha An Phar are clean, civil and philosophical in nature (like Terran pigs). They are a real bunch of nice guys. They support the Fulcrum Project whole heartedly. C The Kaa The Kaa are snake men. Their bodies are twelve to fifteen feet long and flexible like that of an Earthly snake. They have two flexible arms ending in claws. They have no legs. they move by undulation or slithering. The Kaa are real bad guys. They are arrogant and believe in their right to conquer, rule, and dine on the galaxy. They are the most powerful slaver race in the region. They have a genius for political maneuvering, and a talent for the back stab and the double cross. The love to eat the flesh of conquered enemies. As you can see from the map, The Kaa represent a grave threat to the other races in the region of the Fulcrum. The Kaa do not support the Fulcrum to any great degree, although low status Kaa occasionally serve there as mercenaries trying to gain enough money to buy a higher status. The Kaa do cheerfully use the Fulcrum as a place for diplomatic and political maneuvering. It they thought they could prevail they would destroy it. They tried one attack and it cost them beyond dearly. It taught them a profound respect for fluffy kumbya people with monster starships. D The Kronin The Kronin. Tall humanoids, the Kronin have elongated skulls, no hair on their bodies, narrow mouths and vertical slits for nostrils. The Kronin are a telepathic race. no where near as powerful as the Ane (about on a par with the Betazeds) They do not form networks. The aren't wired for it. The Kronin have a militaristic society and view the Galaxy in very black and white terms. The Kronin see other humanoids as competition for land and resources and are not shy about using force to "win" these confrontations. Kronin will usually be seen in a proud military uniform. Besides blasters and energy weapons, the Kronin also carry short swords and other bladed weapons for honor duels. They keep their weapon arms bare even in full dress uniform. The Kronin represent the "honorable" enemy. They can be dealt with and even trusted to keep their words. They are not in a complete state of war with the Human and allied races of the Fulcrum area simply because they spend a lot of time fighting with the Kaa. The Kronin see the Fulcrum as a place where diplomacy is done. Diplomacy is war conducted through other means. They come to play hard and win. Mostly they seek to fortify their borders and holdings with diplomacy to focus more effort on their latest enemy, who ever that may be. There is an on again/off again alliance between the Kaa and Kronin, depending on who the Kronin see as the most threatening that day. E The Corporate Sector This area has a blob, but that's not an entirely accurate depiction of the poltics in this area. A more accurate dpiction would be a 4 dimensional spider web of trade routes, planentary nodes and complex financial interactions. E is the corporate sector. Huge multi planet corporations live in this area all seek to bolster their profits and gain more power. Most of the planetary governments, when present are actually weak tools of the mega corps. It is not uncommon for a given colony to be spun off as it's own corporation, however with the sponsoring corporation as a major share holder in the new world as a business. The Mega Corps not only trade with each other, themselves and the citizens of their blob, but they also trade all over the region. There is no one that a mega corp won't do business with, the Kaa, the Kronin or any of the other human empires in the area. The Corporate sector finances and supports competent and tough mercenary ships and ground forces to defend their financial interests. These forces stay in practice by battling each other in small skirmishes among corprations, and by violently supressing piracy in the area. The Corporate sectors were among the first to support the Fulcrum project. Peace is good for business. This area is borrowed from GURPS Space Atlas 2 F The Shin Hegemony The Shin Hegemony is a networked collection of interdependant princedoms and holdings ruled over by an emperor and supported by a ruling class of aristocrats. Populated by and large by humans the Shin Hegemony has a decent standard of living and is competitive in technology with other empires. They conflict with the Corporate Sectors over the concepts of ownership, wealth and property rights. Although, not always. Some powerful Shin nobles become stock holder in the corporations across the border. The Shin can be well off or oppressed by hopeless tyranny dending on the temperment and will of the local nobles. The shin borrow a lot from confucianism and allow technically competent people rise in the ranks of the nobility. Mix GURPS Ancient China with GURPS Traveller on a really small scale. G The United Planets The last of the humanoid empires. The United Planets prides itself on it's Rule of Law, and democratic philosophy. These people have no Prime Directive and consider their social form supreme. It is notably humanoid-o-centric, and even a little sexist. They love the steely eyed, strong thewed hero. Picture the Federation as written by Edgar Rice Burroughs. H The Gormelites These are eight foot tall humanoids with fur all over their bodies and exceptionally bad attitudes. They have no noses and their eyes are white all over (Infra red sensitive) The Gormelites are very hardy and appear to be the results of genetic experimentation designed to create the perfect soldier. Their designers may have succeeded. The Gormelites were found beating each other to death with clubs in the ruins of a much more advanced civilization. Gormelites are not stupid, some can be quite intelligent. But they often lack the patience and temperment to learn complex subjects. Gormelites are notably bad tempered. Picture a Klingon with PMS. Because there is no Prime Directive in the Fulcrum region, when the Gormelites were discovered many individuals were taken to other planets and trained to be leg breakers, body guards and soldiers. The planet itself and the people on it have benefited mildly from relief mission by other races, but not much. Despite a recent treaty banning any more mercenary recruitment, Gormelites (Or Shaggies s they are commonly called) still move off their home world when ever they get the chance. To explore strange new planets, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, and to beat the hell out of 'em. I The Irari. Avian humanoids. The Irari have small vestigal wings (that still work to certain degree in 0 g). They have long narrow beaks and walk on spindly three toed feet. The Irari is his job. The Irari is the perfect mad scientist. Once obsessed by an idea an irari scientist or inventor must be watched, Occasional instances of Irari working themselves to death still happen. The Irari make wonderful scientists, spies and detectives. They make lousy administrators, house keepers and military officers. Since being contacted, the irari have mostly turned these unpleasant tasks over to human or other contract workers who are hired to come in and administer things and generally do the routine tasks. They have spread out amongst the mega-corps as research scientists, intelligence and economic analysts and explorers. Occasional Irari even go far enough afield to wind up working for the other human empires in the region. Some Irari have worked for the Kaa, but most of the wind up regretting it (eleven herbs and spices!!). An irari will cheerfully sell his soul to the first bidder for enough money to mount an expedition to prove his pet theory or find lost Atlantis or something. An Irari in obssessive mode has no sense. J The Gerodans. The Gerodans are an ancient race of humanoids, the Gerodans have a very peaceful and advanced philosophy. Some individuals can be found travelling the spaceways. many Gerodans are healers. They have a special talent for it. Others are wise men who advise rulers, nobles and others about how to peacefully operate their holdings. The Gerodans are pacifistic, and refuse to make war. The most hard core of them will not resist violence done to them. Most Gerodans will use just enough force to defeat the attack and no more. In the Shin Hegemony, the Gerodans are welcomed as wise men and healers, especially since the Gerodans refuse to take any position of responsibility over other races. They pose absolutely no threat to the Shin Aristocracy, except perhaps by preaching peace and non-violence. K The Sparrials The Sparrials are descendants of arboreal predators, the Sparrials are fast, fun, and exceptionally flighty. They have a complex and fluid system of status which always under question. Sparrials can sometimes gain status by stealing shiny objects, making the Sparrials natural thieves. The Sparrials were contacted by the League of Worlds but refused to ever name a national government. Elections among the Sparrials are useless. Every Sparrial votes for himself. The planet is now administered by a league colony in trust for the natives. Some schools have been built but it's difficult at best to get Sparrials to hold still that long. The aboriginal Sparrial language has all but died. Curious Sparrials learned and the spread the lingua-franca of the League of Worlds. Now all Sparrials speak it, most Sparrials write it and only a few sad xeno-anthropologists even try to learn pre-contact Sparrial. Most Sparrials can't see the point. Sparrials are descended from Cat like hunters and sare some similarities with cats. they can freeze and wait fro great amounts of time until their prey appears. They have dexterous hands. The Sparrials can make excellent Electronic technicians, when one decides he wants to. Many such Sparrials pick up lock smithy for electronic locks... All Sparrials get curious from time to time and consequently many travel as working passage space hands, or scouts. L The Fassani These people look like large upright rats or mice. They have a talent for understanding the culture and societies of other races. Although the Fassani control a small patch ot territory, they are by far more interested in other people's civilizations. Despite faltering technology the Fassani had 30000 years of history art, and literature behind them when first contacted. The Fassani make excellent authors, historians, reporters, talk show hosts and gossip columnists. The Fulcrum was the Fassani idea to allow for more contact and hopefully more routes of diplomacy between the various races in the region. Although as a mechanism to promote peace the Fulcrum station had successes and failures, the Fasanni consider it a blazing success in that it's considered neutral and open territory by every race in the region. Therefore the Fassani can always find an entertaining mix of people and an on going story in the Fulcrum. M. MMM MMM is a sentient planet. It can spin off drones to move around on it's surface and now into outer space. MMM is a cheerful being if a touch naive. All drones are in mental contact with MMM, although this doesn't guarantee that MMM is paying attention at any one moment. (Like your right finger). MMM is a master of biological engineering. Because MM has very little else to work with, it has stayed relatively poor in an economic sense. Therefore, MMM is trying to grow a starship. It has little hope of buying one soon. MMM is considered both a sentient individual and a world government by the League of Worlds and even holds a seat in the League grand council. MMM is involved in several off planet businesses, Designing special purpose life forms. MMM has moved several "nodes" off world, including production nodes (The places where MMM makes it's drones) and Sentience nodes (back ups of Memory and intelligence.) The League Security Council has just recently realized that MMM could, at will, take over the League of worlds. They could not defeat MMM in a war. Their own projections paint a dark picture for the rest of the Fulcrum region too. The League of Worlds is sitting on this knowledge until they have away to cope with it. MMM has always been nice, kind and a gentle being. The League is now beginning to take more stringent measures to see that he *stays* that way (By limiting who comes into routine contact with MMM. O The Purulu (A dot located in the E blob) The Purulu are sentient octopi from the seas of a heavy, poisonous, radioactive and corrosive world, the Purulu are also sitting on top of the richest deposits of rare minerals anywhere in the region. The Purulu have a natural genius at Finance, and the attitude of a Ferengi with PMS. The Purulu control immense wealth, and love to bully people with it. They are loud, tacky obnoxious and pushy and this is their good side. The Purulu are desperately seeking another planet inhabitable by Purulu. Until they find it, they have nowhere else to run! It makes then cranky. P - Pachekki The Pachekki are participants in the Shin hegemony. Pachekki are humanoid amphibians, with an appearance disconcerting to most humanoids. They have no nose or ears, huge bulging multi-faceted eyes, and a mass of writhing palps on top of their heads which are used to sense sound. They are tall (for their low strength) and slender, with pale blue skin, and seven-fingered hands. Pachekki wear clothing, usually shiny waterproof material, loosely cut. Pachekki are ambisexual, switching between exclusively female and male roles at random every few days. The sex change is accompanied by a distinct change in personality. Female Pachekki are impulsive and hyperactive, while males are lazy. Pachekki must swim or bathe in fresh water every day, or risk a decline in health. Average Pachekki are rather dull compared to humans, but exceptionally intelligent individuals are not uncommon, and quickly rise to skilled jobs. Pachekki have the most advanced biological science known to humans, and commonly clone themselves and anyone else who will let them. Their genetic engineering is first class. Pachekki societies are communally based, with tasks shared by anyone capable, under guidance of higher-IQ individuals. Pachekki colonies suitable worlds vigorously. However, not many worlds are suited to their preferred humid, low-gravity, high air-pressure living conditions, so they defend their interests fiercely. Category:Political Units Category:Fulcrum Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek